Version 1.26
February 11th, 2015 This years Valentines Day seasonal event : Love Bites is now live! Hunt the new Loveless creatures found across the lands of Eldevin to collect new items and rewards until the 19th of Feburary. During this time all purchases of Eldevin Points will offer an additional 20% free points as well as a Cerulean Rhinotaur with every $60 purchase. Patch Notes Event Loveless creatures can be found across the lands of Eldevin dropping Heart Chests containing new unique rewards. Valentina can be found near the Eldevin fountain with a quest to help get you started on your adventure. Valentina will trade items for Lovely Cards. A new Heart Key has been added to the Eldevin Market. 2 New Achievements have been added. Features Clicking the Quest text for the active quest will now show a small indicator in the world to help you find your way. The Achievement window has been resized to make Recent Achievements easier to see. The Quest guide now pulses briefly when it is set or updates. Emoticons now get parsed in the text line as you type. Added item links and spell links, that can be shift + clicked from inventory and spellbook into the chat box. Added movement options where you can pick between mouse, keyboard or both. General Jonesy has left Eldevin City for another year. Skills now lock right-hand items in when the crafting / gathering actions begin. Foraging has had its animation shortened slightly. Updated the quest "Anatomy of a Monster" to drop the Giant Bone from Tonitru Lacerta 100% of the time. Mining, forestry and fishing no longer have the equip change if you don't have the tool equipped. Interacting with objects while mounted now moves you before dismounting. When mounted you can now chat to most NPCs. You can now use the follow command while mounted. Patrol NPCs now stop moving in the middle of a patrol if they are being interacted with. Instance enter messages now updates the instance name properly. Bag Inventory Positions should now be more reliable. Friends list now displays the server if the friend is online on another server. The current server now displays in-game. Balance Explode talent damage no longer affects attacks other than Detonate. Gale Force talent no longer incorrectly buffs Tornado damage. Reduced channel time for Tornado to 1 second and updated the description. When executing a charge attack it no longer triggers the cooldown if you happen to be snared. Increased rate of fishing xp gained. Bugs Group quest loot will now work correctly when only one group member is in the realm. Fixed a bug with several quests ensuring quest objects reset correctly. Updated "Farming Daily 6" to correctly track Pepper. Fixed a Display Bug in the Achievements Window. Fixed a camera issue when the cursor hides using keyboard movement and right click. Fixed 3 bugs with 'Flee on Hit' items. Fixed a scrolling issue in LFG and PvP windows. Fixed an issue with Selia that was causing her to display the quest indicator for "Retaking What's Ours" before it could be picked up. Fixed a bug that was causing the Impressive Bronze Dirk to be shown twice in the Weaponsmith shop. Fixed some cases where uncharged essences dropped in the world. Resolved a trade bug with stackable items. Dead freebooters in the temple of the three will now stay dead. Fixed a potential crash in the inventory. Resolved an issue where Ruffles speaks in the quest "A Dog's Life". Boiling blood will no longer apply if the target is already dead. Fixed a bug with simultaneous death with a creature which now allows loot to be dropped. The Heart Chest contains gems, fusion powder, potions, 1 love card, and 1 of the following: Lovely Suit Gloves Lovely Suit Jacket Lovely Suit Shoes Lovely Suit Hat Lovely Suit Trousers Lovely Dress Bottom Lovely Dress Fascinator Lovely Dress Top Lovely Dress Gloves Lovely Heels Cupid Laurel Wreath Cupid Sandals Cupid Toga Bottom Cupid Toga Top Cupid Wristbands Black Heart T-Shirt White Heart T-Shirt Black Hearts Underwear White Hearts Underwear Angel Halo Rose Pet : Loving Bluppity Mount : Angel Wings Emote : Swoon Category:Patch Notes